


False Idols

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Crack, Crack Pairing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Hatesex, Horror, Insanity, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Plot Twist, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Slash, Stalking, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Yaoi, Yotsuba Arc, forgot the lube, villainous alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira's apostle and L's Backup collide they find it best to emulate their role models. Yaoi, PWP Mikami/B One-shot for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Idols

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Death Note
> 
> SPOILERS for Another Note
> 
> This is another one-shot for the kink meme: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=779475#t779475
> 
> Obviously takes place in some AU-land.
> 
> PWP and OOC-ness
> 
> Mikami/Beyond with background Light/L, L/Light Don't like, don't read!

Beyond Birthday saw red—just as he had all his life—everywhere those numbers ticking down to zero. Beyond itched to spill that red everywhere but he was patient. He had a specific target in mind...

Before it had been all about proving a point—that Wammy's institution was all about creating monsters. After all, that's why he instigated the LABB Wara Ningyo killings. But his message apparently was falling on deaf ears.

L had misinterpreted his message to mean "Look at me daddy! Lil' Backup is acting out."

L hadn't even respected him enough to work the case himself and had sent that Misora bitch in his place.

And not even that was apparently enough of an insult.

L had forced him to live with his failure—he had even paid for skin-grafts to repair the burn scars left over from when he tried to immolate himself.

Yes, this time it was personal. It was high time he moved on from trying to capture his idol's attention. It took committing a murder spree and trying to kill himself to realize that would never happen. Beyond decided the best way to put this all behind him was to put L out of his life—permanently.

Ah, L and his stupid cake. Beyond cackled at the absurdity of it, you would think that one of the smartest men on the planet would know better than to use the same three catering companies over and over again—finding L had been child's play for Beyond.

However nothing could have prepared Beyond for what he saw when he peeked in through the window... well he got a glimpse before the blinds were closed by some invisible force... though that wasn't nearly as unnerving as what he had seen. Beyond had heard from his sources that L had taken some oh–so-special genius teenage boy from one his previous cases with him as his partner and kept him chained to his wrist at all times but he figured they had been exaggerating. But no there was L and that Japanese kid—Beyond blinked. Yagami Moon. And he was like him—he had no lifespan.

It could only be Kira.

Beyond's already twisted mind broke at the sight. L and Kira together!

But even worse- L... his Lawli submitting to Kira?

No—this couldn't be true!

Okay, new plan. First he'd kill Kira for daring to touch his Lawli. Then he'd kill Lawli… after having some fun with him first...

Beyond felt the excitement rip through him he always felt before a kill. His knife hand itched to make little Kira cry like a bitch as he crept his way into a proper ambush position and...

"YOU! You are not worthy of God!"

"What the fu—"

Beyond had no time to react before the nerdy-looking guy in the trenchcoat tackled him, Beyond's knife clattered to the ground.

***

 

Teru Mikami just didn't understand. Why did Kira permit the continued existence of the Enemy in His World? Of course Teru would obey his God but wasn't smiting evil part of his job description? He just had to know why his Lord refused to allow him to delete this particular sinner... Of course he would obey his Lord but he just had to know... But if L wasn't dead yet God must be keeping him alive for some purpose...

Tonight Mikami had discovered that purpose and his pedestal had cracked in half as he watched God carry their Enemy, one L Lawliet, over the threshold, neither of them even bothered to wait until they were in their hotel room before they got started.

Why? God WHY? 

As Mikami heard them going at it right through the hotel wall. All Mikami knew was wrath.

It should have been me! His Chosen! 

No… He can't help it, after all God loves everyone. It's up to me to protect him from these corrupting influences. 

Mikami wanted nothing more than to just write down L Lawliet in his notebook right then and there... and he would have if not for a couple of complications—for one he didn't have his notebook with him, and then there was the fact that God had commanded him not to. Teru was first and foremost, loyal. Thus Teru enacted his current plan to just wait here in the lobby and stalk... er wait for his Lord and the Enemy to emerge from what they were... currently doing. He would then diligently remind his Lord of all the reasons why L needed to be smote... he needed to be smote hard... with a pen... stroke... Argh! It was shameful, the current paths his thoughts were taking as well as the way his body reacted to watching how God was going about... er smiting that heathen.

Yes he would just wait here until God gave him permission to kill L...

That was the plan anyway.

However when Teru saw that smug bastard who he had seen doing God come waltzing into the lobby all on his lonesome...

All bets were off.

***

Mikami began laying into the Enemy who fought back viciously, Mikami hadn't had to fight this hard in a long time, but then he got a glimpse of his face.

Mikami paused in his assault but kept his hold on his opponent who he currently had pinned up against the wall.

"You're not L." No it wasn't the Enemy, L Lawliet. Just someone who looked like him, someone named "Beyond Birthday..." He too had no visible lifespan. Was he one of God's Chosen too? What was going on?

Beyond's eyes widened as he too got a good look at his opponent—another one without a lifespan? (Was he another Kira?) And the way the man looked above his head when he said his name wasn't lost on him.

Beyond cackled, "Mikami Teru..." Beyond read his name, "I see... You're like me."

Mikami shivered involuntarily. The way Beyond laughed reminded him of God's messenger, the Shinigami Ryuk.

Beyond swung wildly and lunged at him, knocked Mikami to the ground beneath him.

B reached for his knife but suddenly let out a cry as Mikami grabbed at his arm and twisted his wrist the wrong way. Mikami knocked him away and they resumed trading blows.

B had been trained at Wammy's in defense and combat but Mikami had the strength advantage and much more fighting experience. There was a reason why B typically targeted women and children when he played his game with L; in B's experience (with the notable exception of Misora) they were far easier to kill. B was typically careful not to get into a fight he knew he had no chance of winning... Mikami on the other hand had loads of experience fighting tougher opponents, fighting losing battles, surviving, and still coming back for more. What Mikami lacked in finesse he more than made up for in pure stubbornness. In a hand to hand fight there was no question as to who was the better fighter.

This came as quite a shock to a certain jam-loving serial killer when he was overpowered by this stick-up-his-ass idiot who dared to bother him. It only then occurred to Beyond that he had found someone just as crazy...

Teru made a brilliant deduction upon realizing that this Beyond Birthday had been carrying a knife and was attempting to stab him with it—he was a criminal. Evil. Worthy of deletion. Pity Mikami didn't have the notebook with him.

Even so, Evil must be confronted...

"Why are you here?" Mikami demanded with a fanatical glint in his eye as he pinned Beyond to the ground.

B grinned wide, revealing red-stained teeth, "I'm here to kill L."

Well Mikami had no real objections about that idea his grip released slightly...

B took advantage of that and lashed out aggressively until he had reversed their positions.

"...and his boy toy."

"You're an enemy of God!" Mikami snarled as he struggled beneath him. "That's all I needed to know. You will be DELETED!"

"Oh pretty boy, you don't know who you're fucking with!" Beyond leaned in close to gloat "You're not going to survive this night with your life let alone your limbs, maybe I'll pluck out your pretty eyes as a trophy."

"If someone is going to die, it won't be me. God is on my side!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, psycho," said Beyond Birthday.

Mikami strained beneath him and they both made a shocked noise when they accidentally ground together. This drew attention to the fact that they both had developed a not-so-little problem. They were both charged up from watching their idols doing the nasty and it had only gotten worse with their fighting.  
When Mikami surged up again to attack, it somehow turned into a bloody, biting kiss. It wasn't a seamless transition, indeed they continued to attack each other quite viciously, only the plan of attack had slightly changed. Teru groaned as Beyond bit into his neck and lapped at the blood. Beyond's bony fingers got to work ripping Teru's maroon dress shirt open. Teru fought back by shoving his hands under Beyond's white sweater. Beyond growled as Teru raked his fingernails across his chest.

Beyond panted and smiled wickedly. "I suppose I can have some fun with you before I kill you..."

Mikami sneered up at his opponent. "My thoughts exactly."

"I wonder what your so-called God would say? If he saw how much you enjoy getting fucked by an infidel like me."

That was a good question because... "I live by His example..." Mikami whispered with dawning understanding.

"Oh yes," Beyond cackled, "why should L and Kira have all the fun?" As Beyond ground against Mikami again he was strongly affected by the look of absolute bliss on Mikami's face as he squirmed beneath him. So much so that Beyond unconsciously relaxed his guard... and Mikami in one fluid motion surged up and rolled them over so that Beyond was pinned beneath him face-down on the ground.

"NO!" Beyond screeched as Mikami effortlessly held him down, pulling down Beyond's baggy jeans, leaving his pale ass exposed in the air. "GET OFF ME, BITCH!"

Beyond bucked wildly beneath him—which only made entry that much more painful for the uke when Mikami took him roughly. Beyond felt like he was on fire again.

"I AM NO SUBMISSIVE!"

Mikami chuckled, "I noticed."

"Ngh!" Tears poured out of Beyond's eyes as Mikami sheathed himself in, taking him dry. It hurt so much! "A gentleman offers to suck first!"

"I don't ... ngh so tight! trust you... not to bite my fingers off!"

"Why don't you try, anyway?"

"Do you... hah! take me for an idiot?"

"Yes! Get off..."

Beyond tried to throw him off but just ended up driving him in deeper and...

"OH!" Beyond moaned deeply as Teru went in hard. He saw stars and his entire frame shook with pleasure, his hands fisting in the carpet.

"Oh SHIT OH SHIT OH GOD!"

Teru laughed "Well, looks like I'll convert you yet!" as he thrust in and out at a rapid pace.

"Ah FUCK!" Beyond screamed as he came hard, he felt the other man shudder and collapse on top of him as he came, flooding inside of him.

They both lay there for a while panting, their red eyes met again with confusion as their mutual desire to kill each other was overridden for the time being by some greater insanity as they lay together... cuddling.

"Tsk, tsk?"

"Sleeping with the enemy?"

Beyond and Teru looked up in unison to see...

"My Lord?"

"Lawli..."

L and Kira stood hand in hand watching them from the hallway.

"Now now, don't be shy," smirked the world's three greatest detectives—Beyond gaped at his role model. (Really? This was all it took to get his attention?)

"You guys make a real cute couple," grinned the God of the New World. "But really Teru, in the hotel lobby?"

Mikami flushed a deeper red.

L wore a faux scandalized expression "Oh Backup, I thought you had more class than that!"

Before the other killers returned to thoughts of a homicidal nature at their good-natured teasing Light tossed Teru the room key "The room is good for another couple of hours."

L smirked. "Play safe."


End file.
